


Witcher Short - Vampires Must Breed Too

by RD87



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Witcher - Freeform, bat, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: If fate could not allow two human men to bear a children, then perhaps a vampire could suit the job.





	Witcher Short - Vampires Must Breed Too

Witcher Short – Vampires Must Breed Too

A few years past, I was traveling towards the city of Beauclair and was not far from it when I was attacked, then robbed by bandits. I had been unharmed, except for a scratch and a few bruises. I could not say the same for my steed that I had rode, it’s head had been chopped cleanly off. I was grieving for the only horse my poor family could afford, kneeling and staring at the ground, wondering what I should do next, when he came to me. “Robbed?” He asked me. I looked up and saw a tall man in dark clothes. He looked rather pale, almost sick, but he stood upright and with fortitude. “Yes.” I replied as I stood up. “Perhaps I can help you. Know who it may have been?” He asked me. I dusted my clothes off and pointed left of the sun, “Bandits. I believe they went that way, but you needn’t help me. ‘Twas only a pouch of gold they had taken and a horse they had slain.” He smiled and said, “Nonsense. Bandits ‘round here get what they deserve, how are they any different?” I looked to his sides and saw no weapon. “With no blade to fight them with?” The man simply replied, “I’m sure I can reason with them. Men aren’t savages. Now stay here, I’ll be back shortly.” The man turned around and started walking in the direction I had pointed to, but as he walked, I shouted, “What’s your name? I should at least take the time to know your name if you’re to help me. I’m Sorin.” He raised his back hand and waved, “You can call me Merrig.” then walked off towards the bandits.  
I sat and waited, but it only took a few moments before I heard hoofbeats from the direction Merrig had come from. I got up from the ground and looked, and there rode Merrig on a new steed with a pouch of gold at his side. I smiled as he stopped by me. “Thank you, sir! How could I repay you?” Merrig hopped of the horse and said, “No need. You can keep the horse.” I insisted on repaying him, I was indebted. “Perhaps I could just buy you a drink, that’s the least I could do.” Merrig thought it over for a moment, then agreed. But before we could leave, I had to bury my dead mount.  
Well, we had the drink as I promised. Merrig and I quickly became the best of friends shortly after. Almost a year had passed and by then, I started noticing I was becoming infatuated with him. I told myself repeatedly that any homosexuality was wrong, and even convinced myself of that.  
That ended shortly. Merrig and I had gone out drinking once again. He seemed to have an endless supply of gold, although I knew very little about his occupation. It was hard to think that a man that helped people out of the good of his heart made any coin at all. That time however, I was paying. I had gotten a job as a clother, making clothes for the middle class of Beauclair. It paid well, and it was not laborious like my previous job as a farm hand.  
Well, back on topic. I had gotten very drunk that night. Merrig had some sort of insane alcohol resistance, it would take something strong to get him tilted at the very least. It slipped out, just barely. I said something slurred along the lines of, “Ye… y’know. You are not bad looking at all… I… If I were a woman...” I didn’t finish the sentence, but it wasn’t needed. Merrig was highly intelligent as well, he knew I wouldn’t remember anything I would have said, and he knew I was awfully honest when I was drunk. Merrig had told me had had started fancying me as well, I admitted the same, then passed out drunk. I didn’t remember any of what had happened that night, but the morn after, Merrig had confessed what both he and I had said the night before. I was festered with joy at the fact that we had both liked each other, but romance between two men was highly disdained. We kept our affairs a secret.  
About a month after we had began courting, things between us had become more intimate. It was then that I realized that he was a vampire. I had a rag in my mouth to keep it quiet as he rutted me from behind, but I noticed that his love was very primal and savage, almost beastlike. Once he had reached climax and burst his seed inside of me, I looked back and saw a different face, one of a vampire. His body composition had changed slightly from the adrenaline pumping through him during our intercourse. At first, I was mostly shocked, but I told him that night that I cared not that was not man. I understood why he hadn’t told me and was not upset with him at all.  
Our relationship advanced further. I learned everything there was to know about him. Merrig was a higher vampire, a young one but still powerful. Most of his coin came from his allies, like lady Orianna who I had not even suspected was a vampire. I also learned that I could not be turned into a vampire like the fables had said, so I was both saddened and joyful of that news.  
Then one night, a few years after we had met, Merrig shed one more truth as I lied naked in his bed. “I’ve wondered, what are your thoughts of raising a child?” I raised a brow in confusion. “Adoption? Like at Orianna’s orphanage?” Merrig nodded no and said, “No, impregnation.” I scoffed and asked, “Do you jest?” Merrig smiled and said, “No dear. I mean it. At our natural state, vampires can breed with even men. The chemistry is there, but near inexplicable.” I laid back and sighed, thinking it over. We had been together for four years, by then, the couples would have already have been married and even have a child, and I loved Merrig so. The only thing that could bring us closer together was a child. “I’m willing.” I answered finally. “You sure?” He asked one final time. “Yes.” I answered again, promptly.  
Merrig turned over to face me, then spoke once more, “As it is with most vampires, I’d have to be in my most natural form. You’d fear it, I’m certain, and I’m afraid my size could be a problem. It’d hurt, and unfortunately, I’d be too enraged to care.” I bit my lip, pondering over it for a moment before I decided to continue. I gave him a short peck on his lips, then said, “I still want to go through with it.” Merrig smiled, although there was a hint of worry on his face. “I’m afraid we’ll have to do it elsewhere. I’m certain it won’t be nearly as quite as our first time.” Merrig sat up and then said, “I’m ready when you are.” I stretched my tired arms, then sat up as well. “Let’s go.” Then we put on our clothes and rode out.  
“Where are we going?” I asked as I held onto him. “Somewhere isolated. Not far from here, there’s a lake. Some say the area is cursed so you will not find any humans, and no monster would dare come near a higher vampire in his natural form.” We continued to ride together for half an hour, until we entered a forest. A few minutes later, I saw the lake he had spoken of. It was eerily quiet, no fish, nor animals near it. “This is the spot.” Merrig announced as he and I hopped off his steed. He tied the horse to a tree, then equipped the steed with ear mufflers and blinders.  
I walked towards the body of water, then started removing my garments. As Merrig finished up, he soon did the same. “Forgive me, but please do not look.” I heard Merrig say as he started to transform. I turned away, but a few seconds later, I heard a much more angered and monstrous voice snarl. I knew then that he had finished his transformation. Without warning, the new Merrig had silently leaped and grabbed me. I screamed out of instinct, then felt myself being raised. I was turned around until I was face-to-face with a giant bat. (Regis in his natural form was a giant bat, Detlaff was something else, idk, but Detlaff isn’t canon and Regis is so I just went with Regis’ form.)  
He looked more unnatural than terrifying. To think that one of the sweetest person that I knew could transform into a such a beast was unsettling. Neither of us spoke, I was speechless and he only growled. I noticed myself being lowered, and I didn’t even get the slightest glimpse of his cock, but when I felt something very wet and very warm hit my arse, I knew that I would not be able to walk. Thankfully, my feet were not needed for sewing.  
“Merrig, please take it sl-” I had begun to ask, but he snarled again and barked, “Shut it.” I knew then that there was no reasoning with him now. I hoped that it would at least be less painful than our first time, although I highly doubted it.  
I couldn’t even see his penis due to his large bat wings that enveloped me, and Merrig, without even the use of his hands, err, claws, was able to have full control of his cock. I felt it feeling around my rear end, looking for the entrance as if it hand a mind of it’s own. What’s more was that it had managed to strike through and enter, forcefully. Merrig shoved as much of it as he could inside of me, I screamed in pain and prayed to Lebioda that nothing had torn. “I said shut it!” Merrig shouted again as he pulled back slightly, then cramming it all back into me again.  
I tried my best to stay silent. Whimpering in pain as I sweated damn buckets from me pores. It was like a fire had gone off inside of me, and outside, everything felt hot, as if I were fevered. Everything Merrig had said was true thus far. His size was too large, he was maddened, and this intercourse was more than frightening.  
As I was repeatedly pounded, the vampire panted heavily. I could feel his member painfully pushing deeper with each thrust, although depth was never a problem. “Please, mercy!” I begged Merrig, hoping that a sense of his humanity would return, but it never came; he just rutted away without a care for me.  
I started to wonder how much of it had gone into me. It felt like meters, but I knew that he was at most halfway in. I had hoped that it would not last much longer, I could barely handle the pain, heat, and torment. I wished the old Merrig would return, at least for a moment to comfort me. “Please, no more!” I pleaded with teary eyes, but not a single word from him; it instead might have incited him to go faster. My hands gripped his bat-fur while my anus burned with friction. I couldn’t hold it in anymore, I started crying very loudly.  
It was becoming obvious that Merrig was getting close. His loud breaths were more heavy and frequent. I told myself that it would be over soon, a few more strokes and we would have what we wanted: a child.  
Oh, how wrong I was.  
Merrig roared as he shoved his prick as far into me as he could. I felt his semen run into me, burning my insides as it flowed. I panted and wiped the sweat from my pores as I waited for him to finish. He came like a horse. It took a moment before Merrig was done dispensing his seed into me.  
I panted heavily, “Is it done?” I asked him in between breaths. I got no reply for my beloved, and I started to wonder if something was wrong. “Can you change back?” I questioned again, but Merrig only breathed deeply for a while, then he started moving his hips into me again. “Merrig, please. I only want one, two is too many.” He wasn’t listening, or he didn’t care. “Merrig, please! Change back!” My insides started to churn with heat again, and I started to worry even further. “Okay Merrig, we can have two if you want, but no more than that.” I said to him, hoping that that was what he wanted and not to fuck me endlessly.  
My stomach made strange noises as the vampire’s cock sloshed the cum inside of me. The pain near the entrance was lessening, but his lengthy phallus went deeper than before as I grew accustomed to it. I whelped with each thrust and instinctively clenched my asshole which probably made it worse than it should have been. Amidst all the pain, I wondered how close Merrig was to stuffing his prick as far inside of me as he could. My sight was blocked by the darkness, the tears that blurred my vision, and his wings. I breathed deeply through my nostrils to clear them, and to my surprise, his fur was reminiscent of the scent of my love, but it was cloaked by a more sinister and dirty smell that, with time, drowned out the former aroma.  
I endured for the rest of the breeding. The vampire snarled as he may have deposited another child into me. I felt the thick fluids mix in with the old before it dripped out of my asshole. My legs twitched as I was given a moment of relief from agony.  
I thought- no I hoped that was the end of it, and I almost believed that too when Merrig removed me from his cock. His seed ran out of me, then puddled under me on the grass. I pushed myself away from Merrig’s chest, hoping that he would understand that I wanted to stop. My mate responded with lowering me on the ground, where I could not stand from the abuse my ass was given. I fell over on my back and splashed in the cum, but that was what Merrig was expecting.  
The vampire towered over my fallen body, then raised a foot over me, placing it on my upper chest. “What are you doing?” I croaked, tired as all hell. I couldn’t move with me captive under his foot. The Higher Vampire grabbed my two legs and raised my upper body for another round. “Not again, Merrig. Please! I cannot endure this any longer!” I begged, but he heard no pleas.  
I finally got a look at his penis before he took me again. My god it was unsightly and large. The entire thing was as large as my forearm, but as thick as my thigh. It bore similarity to a human’s phallus but was (or so I assumed) bright pink like the skin under a mammal. I saw no ballsacks on him, so there was no wondering just how much semen he could give.  
Merrig shoved it back into me for the third time that night. I saw that he had fit two-thirds into me, and as he thrusted his hips once more, I asked of him, “Give me a moments rest, I’ll do anything!” But that was the last time I pleaded to him, for the night, my Merrig was gone, I was only with the beast that he hid inside.

Nine months after, I bore a litter of septuplets. I supposed the chances of male-male and vampire-human pregnancy were much, much, lower than normal pregnancies; Merrig had seeded me over 100 times that night, well, nights and days.  
I love all my children, and in the end, I am grateful that Merrig had abused me for so long. It took me over two months to fully recover, but now that I have had a child in my arms, I am gladly willing to go through it again dozens of times over just to have one.  
Still, I wonder what would have happened if Merrig had not repeatedly bred me. Raising seven children, especially vampire children that are on a no-blood diet, is quite a chore.


End file.
